


Shopping Trip

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda takes Pony clothes shopping but gets stuck in the changing room with Pony. Smut is smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

(Sodapop POV)

Pony and I were at a small clothing store, Pony has started to outgrow his clothes so Darry had me take him to get new clothes. We were walking through the many different sections of clothes and Pony would occasionally stop to look but continue on his way. I didn't know Pony was so picky, we had been here for an hour already. I was restless and was bored so I started grabbing small children's shirts and said they would fit him. He would look at me angrily and say something about him not being that small, I just laughed as a response. He finally grabbed a shirt and looked at it a bit, he smiled and made his way to the changing rooms. 

I followed Pony to the changing rooms and waited outside of them, I looked down to the floor and tried to keep myself busy. A few minutes passed and I looked into the changing rooms area, I wondered if Pony was okay, I mean he only grabbed a shirt. 

"Pony?" I asked and I heard a bit of shuffling. 

"Soda, can you come in here?" Pony asked me and I sighed heavily, I walked into the changing room area. 

"Can you not put on one single shirt, Pony?" I asked teasingly and Pony growled a bit.

"Shut up Soda, and get in here." Pony basically demanded and I looked at the many changing room doors.

"Pony, it might help if you told me which one.." I muttered while looking at the numbers on the doors. 

"Number 3, but can you tell which number that is, Soda?" Pony said smartly and I got a scowl on my face.

"I'm not stupid Pony, now unlock the door." I said while approaching the door to room 3. 

I heard the sound of the lock click so I walked in and was not expecting to see what I saw. Pony wasn't wearing his jeans and I blushed heavily.

"Pony, what are you doing?" I asked kind of shocked and Pony pulled me inside. 

I tried to orientate myself after Pony quickly pulled me inside; I heard the lock reclick. I felt my blush deepen as I turned around and saw a lustful smirk on Pony's face. He pushed me against the wall and got really close to my face. 

"P-Pony, in public?" I asked softly and Pony rubbed his hand over the crotch of my pants, I whimpered. 

"Technically, we're in some sort of privacy." Pony whispered into my ear, he knew that was one of my weaknesses. 

"W-What if we get caught..? You know i'm not really quiet." I stated matter of factly and Pony kissed me tenderly, I loved when his soft lips were pressed against mine.

Pony pulled away but kept the distance between us small. I looked at him longingly, I wanted him...no...I needed him. Pony kissed my neck softly and I moaned softly from the sensation. Pony pulled away and pressed his lips to mine, I kissed him back deeply. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I rested my hands on Pony's waist. I opened my mouth halfway and Pony quickly took advantage of the moment, he hurriedly slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. He licked around my mouth as I did the same to him. We kissed until we had to pull away to breathe, a string of saliva kept us connected and we were panting lightly. 

I smirked at Pony as I slowly moved down; I was now facing Pony's crotch. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, I smiled up at him. I slowly pulled down Pony's boxers and looked at his erection, I must admit he was pretty big for a 14 year old. I grabbed it delicately and rubbed it slowly, Pony whimpered. I licked the tip in a slow circular motion while looking up at Pony. I began sliding his cock into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat, I had taught myself to control my gag reflex. I slid his cock in and out of my mouth, I slowly closed my eyes. Pony had placed his hands on the back of my head, his fingers tangled into my chocolate brown hair. 

"Soda...Aaah.." Pony moaned out softly and his moaning aroused me tremendously.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth and softly panted, Pony had his eyes squeezed shut and was panting lightly. I stood and kissed Pony deeply, Pony placed his hands on my ass. I pulled away and looked at him with half closed eyes. 

"Pony..." I said softly and he opened his eyes, he looked at me. 

"Yeah..?" he asked softly and I whimpered softly.

"I need you, please Pony." I begged softly and Pony smirked at me.

"What do you mean, 'want me'..?" Pony asked teasingly and I sighed, he was really try to make me feel embarrassed. 

"I need y-your dick inside of me, now." I begged and I felt a blush appear on my face. 

Pony had a devilish look on his face and placed his hands on my pants button, he slowly unbuttoned my pants. I was panting from anticipation as he slowly unzipped my pants, he slowly pulled my jeans down. I couldn't wait anymore and quickly pulled down my boxers, Pony looked at me. 

"Extra horny today, hmm?" Pony said and grabbed my erection. 

I closed my eyes and whimpered, Pony slowly rubbed my dick. I let out a lewd mewl of approval, he kissed me softly and pulled away. He pulled his hand away from my length and pointed at the wall of the room. 

"face that wall and lean against it." Pony ordered me and I simply complied, I walked toward the wall. I leaned my forehead against my arm, my arm was resting against the wall, I felt Pony move behind me. I felt him place his finger at my entrance and I closed my eyes. He pushed his finger inside of me and I whimpered softly, he pushed it in and out slowly. Pony slid in a second finger and scissored them around, I moaned loudly and quickly covered my mouth. Pony moved his fingers faster in and out of me and I panted. He slowly extracted his fingers from inside me and I looked back at him slightly. 

"P-Pony.." I whispered and he placed his member at my entrance, he slightly pushed his tip inside of me. 

"Pony.." I moaned and slightly elongated his named. Pony pushed every single inch of his length inside of me until he was completely buried inside of me. I was panting lightly as he thrusted quickly in and out of me. I moaned loudly and covered my mouth once again, Pony had his arms wrapped around me as he went hard and deep within me. I sighed heavily in pleasure and panted heavily.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards us, I panicked internally and Pony stopped thrusting and pulled out of me. The steps stopped in front of our door, someone lightly knocked. 

"Are you alright in there?" someone asked politely and I looked at Pony, surely he could see my inner panic.

"We're fine." Pony stated happily and the footsteps faded away, I let out a sigh of relief.

Pony pointed at the bench that was in the room, I moved over to the bench. Pony bent me over and I had just noticed I was face to face with my reflection. Pony placed his member at my entrance and slowly pushed himself inside of me once again. I moaned softly as he thrusted slowly, I closed my eyes to fully feel the pleasure. Pony thrusted hard and deep within me and I bit my bottom lip, whimpering loudly. I opened my eyes and was basically making direct eye contact with my reflection, I noticed how pleasing it was to see myself while getting banged. 

Pony thrusted fast and caused me to sigh and whimper, I moaned softly. 

"Pony..Oh fuck.." I muttered softly while clawing at the mirror with my hands. Pony wrapped his arms around me and fucked me hard, I panted heavily and rested my forehead against the mirror.

"Pony, I-I'm gonna c-cum." I panted out softly and moaned loudly, I covered my mouth once more. Pony slid his hand down my body to my erection, he grabbed it and rubbed it along with his thrusts. I bit my hand and whimpered very loudly, I couldn't hold it anymore. I came all over Pony's hand, I let out a breathy moan as I orgasmed. Pony thrusted a couple more times until he came inside of me. I was panting heavily and Pony slowly pulled out of me, some of Pony's cum dripped out of me and dripped down my leg. I slowly pulled up my boxers and pants, zipping and buttoning them. I turned around to Pony and he had gotten himself dressed , he smiled at me. 

"What am I gonna tell Darry? We didn't buy anything.." I muttered and Pony shrugged.

"Tell him I was being too picky and couldn't pick out anything." Pony said and I nodded, I hated to lie to Darry but I rather not have my older brother know I let my younger brother fuck me. 

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Pony and he nodded, I unlocked the door and stepped out. Pony followed me out of the small store, I refused to look at any of the workers. Pony and I walked home, I slightly hoped Darry wasn't home yet. 

A/N: This is what happens when I look up OTP prompts and how nothing better to do; thr prompt was imagine your OTP having sex in a changing room in a store. Soda x Pony is one of my OTP's...I have so many ships.


End file.
